


A New Promise

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Blair to make an important decision to start the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Promise

## A New Promise

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

Let's be real here. If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it. I'd be watching *them* do this stuff, filming it, and selling it at affordable prices to all interested parties. No Sentinels or Guides were harmed in the making of this story, and they were all cleaned and returned to Petfly upon completion.

Originally posted in The Many Holiday Tales of the Sentinel edition of My Mongoose E-zines.

* * *

A New Promise  
By Kel 

_The Day Before New Years Eve_

Jim sighed as he indulged himself in some high-quality Blair-gazing. 

Blair was sitting on the other end of the couch, afghan wrapped around his legs, eggnog carton tucked between his knee and the arm of the couch, hunched over some kind of paperwork, his hair tucked back behind his ears, his glasses falling down his nose as he squinted over the tops of them. 

_Do you know how beautiful you are, Chief?_ Jim pondered as he watched Blair. _It hurts, you know? I can't do another year like this; I can't start another year out this way. I love you too much; I have to find a way to make you love me. I can't go another year alone._

He watched Blair until it was time for bed, and he got off the couch, leaving the young man still working. "G'night, Jim." 

"Night, Chief." 

* * *

_New Years Eve_

Blair woke up and squinted at the clock by the bed. Ten thirty? What the fuck... where's Jim? "Jim?" he called out, and waited for an answer. When there was none forthcoming, he swung his feet onto the floor and padded out into the kitchen and then the living room. No Jim. Blair padded halfway up the steps and listened, still no Jim. 

No Jim anywhere in the loft. He went back through the kitchen, and on the counter was an envelope with his name on it. He recognized Jim's handwriting immediately and tore the envelope open. Inside, there was Jim's loft key, a deed form, and a letter. He shook out the key and gripped it in his hand as he read the letter. 

*Dearest Blair; 

I thought a long while before doing this last night. I used your computer to print out this loft deed; I left the name blank for you to fill in after you read this. The loft started out as my home, but since I've met you it's become our home, and I want to share it with you. Not just as friends, though I hope we'll always be that, but sharing in every sense of it. I don't know exactly how long I've been in love with you. It feels like forever, but it can't have been more than four years. Now, though, I can't stand the thought of being there without you, because it is our home. 

If you think you could learn to love a repressed cop who's losing his hair, then meet me at Tandori's and give me the key back. My reservation is for seven. I will be there. If you don't think you can, then take the deed and put it in your name. I've already signed it in all the right places. 

Always,  
J.J.E* 

Blair put the letter down and examined the deed. Jim had been thorough, and if Blair put his name and signature on the deed, he would be the new owner of the loft. Not co-owner, but sole owner. He put the key and the deed back on the table, and climbed the stairs to the empty bedroom. He eased the top drawer open, and it was empty, as was closet. He went to the bathroom, and everything that was Jim's was gone. Blair knew what his decision would be; now he just had to find a way to not talk himself out of it. 

The chance to return Jim's love, to finally have those feelings for his partner out in the open was something that Blair had wanted for a long time. But not with this much riding on it. _Jesus, James... even you called my love life a train wreck. Now you ask me to do this and not mess it up... I don't even trust myself this much and you do!_ Leaving everything on the table, Blair walked half-numb into his bedroom, and opened the top drawer of his dresser. Reaching in, he pulled out the small framed snapshot of him and Jim together, and ran his fingertips over Jim's face. "How could you not know I love you, Jim? I thought... I thought that you knew everything about me." He pressed his forehead to the picture and held it there for a moment, and then headed up to the shower. 

* * *

Blair ended up taking four showers in the course of the evening, waiting for six thirty to hurry up and get here. He also finished every stitch of paperwork that had piled up over the last weeks before winter break, and tried on six outfits before settling on Dockers, a blue turtleneck, and a silver wolf pendant on a leather thong. 

At a quarter after six, Blair could wait no longer, and he got dressed. He scooped the papers into the pocket of his Dockers and slipped the keyring onto his finger, almost like a wedding band as he went to find Jim. 

Tandori's was packed, and Blair made his way to the maitre'd. "Yes, there was a reservation made tonight," he shouted over the din. "Ellison, for two people." 

The man checked his listing and nodded. "Yes, here it is. Follow me please." He led Blair to an empty table in the middle of the restaurant. "Here you are. Mr. Ellison's table. Are you Mr. Sandburg?" Blair nodded convulsively. "Then this is for you. Can I get you something to drink?" he asked as he passed Blair a letter. 

"No, nothing right now, I'll be waiting for Mr. Ellison." 

"Very good, sir." The maitre'd departed, and Blair tore into the letter. 

*Dear Blair; 

I'd hoped you'd come. If you're reading this then it means you've decided that you can love me. 

But I'm going to give you one more chance, Blair, because I know you. You'd do something that made you unhappy if you thought it would benefit me. I want you to be happy, no matter what. If you leave now, then I won't hold anything against you, and the loft is still yours. But if you haven't changed your mind, then find me tonight under the ball. I'll be there until it falls. 

Always,  
J.J.E.* 

Blair flagged down the maitre'd. "I need a full bottle of champagne to go, please. And glasses." 

The man's face cracked a small smile. "And would the gentleman care for the ice bucket as well? Those were the instructions left by Mr. Ellison when he came in earlier." 

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." He dug for his wallet. 

"It's already been taken care of." He waved to the nearest waiter, and instructed him to bring Mr. Ellison's order to the table, to go. Despite their level of business, Blair's order was brought out almost immediately, and he dashed out the door and back to the car. He knew exactly where to go. 

* * *

Jim was leaning against the post where the New Year's ball had been mounted. He checked his watch, it was almost seven. Sandburg would have gotten to the restaurant by now, he hoped, and would have gotten the second letter. Jim sincerely hoped that Blair would find him; he listened for the familiar heartbeat he knew belonged to his Guide. 

* * *

At seven-fifteen, Blair's Volvo parked six blocks away from the square and he started hiking in. Four blocks in, the party had started, and a block away from the square, he saw the large ball of lights that would drop at the New Year. He changed his course slightly, and beelined towards the ball... and Jim. 

* * *

Jim slipped trembling hands in his pockets as he smelled the distinctive synthetic oil that the Volvo burnt and then heard his Guide's pounding heartbeat. _Please don't let him be coming to dump me; not after going through all this. I don't know if I can take it._

He watched and in moments his sight locked on Blair and he followed the younger man's bobbing hair as he fairly ran through the crowd, ducking, weaving and dodging. His hands clenched into fists as he kept them in his pocket, too frightened to assume anything. 

Finally, Blair got to the ball and his eyes locked on Jim across the way, leaning against the pole. 

* * *

Blair cursed silently and violently as he made his way through the half-drunken groups of people that clogged the fairway. He had to get to Jim, before Jim left. No matter that it wasn't close to midnight yet. He had to get to Jim, bring Jim home, where he belonged, with Blair. That was Blair's sole purpose, to find Jim and to love him forever. 

Finally he exploded through the last knot of people and stood across the way from Jim, his Sentinel, his beloved, and there was an eyeblink in which Blair's entire world re-aligned. Jim was there, just as he'd promised, and the rock upon which Blair would build their life together. New promises for a new year, and he slowly raised his eyes to meet Jim's soft gaze. 

* * *

Jim stared quietly at Blair for what seemed like hours as everything in his mind shifted. Blair was here, looking gorgeous in blue that only enhanced his eyes, and Jim straightened up, walking across the empty space towards Blair. 

Blair saw him moving and vaulted into motion himself, meeting his Sentinel in the middle of the open area around the ball. He wrapped his arms around Jim and rested his cheek against Jim's chest. "Can we just go home together, Jim?" Blair asked softly. 

Jim brought his hands up to gently explore Blair's face. "Only if you want me there, Blair." 

Blair looked at his hand, which still bore the key and the keyring, and he jerked it violently off his own hand and pushed the silver ring onto Jim's, deliberately choosing the ring finger of the Sentinel's left hand. "I want you there, Jim. It's not home without you. I love you, man, you've got to come home." 

Jim gripped the loft key in his hand. "I'll pick up my truck tomorrow; I parked it in the station garage for safety's sake. Take me home, Blair." 

Blair shivered. Jim was letting--no, asking--him to drive instead of insisting they take his truck. "Your things--" 

"Will wait until tomorrow," Jim insisted softly. "They're all packed in the truck, except for this." His foot nudged a black canvas CPD duffel that Blair hadn't seen before. "This was my if I got lucky bag. It's got enough to take me through tomorrow." 

Blair bent down and picked up the bag, slipping his arm through the straps. "Let's go home, Jim." 

* * *

Jim and Blair lay together on the couch, naked and trading nibbling kisses on each other's bodies. The local cable access feed was on, airing the Cascade Square Ball Drop Festivities. Jim was lazily running his fingers through Blair's curls, and gently kissing and sucking his new lover's graceful throat. Blair, in turn, was squeezing Jim's fingers, interlaced with his own, and softly laving the hollow under Jim's throat. 

Many declarations of love had preluded their lovemaking, and both men felt as though they glowed from it. Each had their heart's desires; each other. At one minute to midnight, Jim nudged his lover. "Blair... it's almost time." 

The Guide lifted his head slightly and took Jim's face in his hands. "I love you, James Joseph Ellison," he said, and then dipped his head to kiss his Sentinel on the stroke of midnight. 

A new promise for a new year, and a new life. 

The End  
Dec 2001/Jan 2002 

* * *

End A New Promise by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
